


Stop Pretending To Be A Hero

by cruisedirector



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Crushes, Drabble Sequence, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Multi, Napping, Poor Pepper Potts, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Science Bros, Sexism, Sleepiness, Stark Spangled Banner - Freeform, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> These are all Avengers drabbles, posted in random order.

It's Tony Stark, of all people, who gets through to Natasha.

"What did you expect? You pushed, even though he kept showing you he wasn't interested. You pushed so hard he chose to run away instead of disappoint you. If I'd behaved like that with a woman, every one of you would tell me I was a pig."

And fuck it, Stark's right on all counts.

 _Big guy, it's the other monster_ , she broadcasts on all frequencies, though it means exposing herself in a way she despises. _I'm sorry. I'm done making demands, except one: come back to the team._


	2. Hulk Crush

Even when Tony's being an asshole, he's somehow charming. Bruce realized this the day he met him. So Bruce knows that his infatuation with Tony must be more like adoring a celebrity than feeling romantic.

It's not like Tony would want a relationship with him. Besides, Bruce is straight, mostly.

Why, then, can't he stop thinking about Tony even when Natasha comes on to him? It's so distracting that he has to play stupid with her.

Bruce won't let himself use Natasha as a substitute. Better that she believe he ran away from hurting her than realize who he loves.


	3. Curious

Steve watches Bruce when he thinks Bruce isn't looking. But Bruce has developed a sense about these things.

"Does it mean what I think it means when you look at me like that?" he asks Steve one day, offhandedly, because who wants to piss off Captain America.

At least Steve has the manners to look embarrassed. "What do you think it means?" he mutters.

Bruce forces a casual smile. "I think you're trying to see evidence of the other guy."

Steve's eyes widen. He's still blushing when he answers, but he doesn't mumble. "No, Bruce. That's not it at all."


	4. Possession Is Nine-Tenths

When, finally, she corners Bruce, Natasha says, "You didn't have to disappear. You could have told me you weren't interested."

"It's more complicated than that. I really do like you." Involuntarily Bruce glances across the room. Natasha follows his gaze.

"Ah. Then you could have told me there was someone else."

"Not someone I can have."

"Maybe not someone you can keep all to yourself, but have, yes. You can." She gestures at Tony. "You must know he's yours for the taking."

Pepper catches Natasha's eye and smiles. She thinks Nat and Bruce are both now contained.

Pepper's wrong again.


	5. Matchmaker

Is this flirting? Steve's out of practice, but he doesn't think so. He's pretty sure that when Natasha wants a man, she lets him know. She hasn't suggested repeating their one mission-driven kiss.

So why the obsession with Steve's love life? Is she trying to keep Steve away from bad influences? Or trying to keep Steve away from someone she wants herself? 

Sam would be Nat's if asked. And Tony is anyone's, as Steve knows.

Bruce was mostly an experiment. A good one, but Steve thinks Bruce prefers someone else. If Natasha wants Bruce, it's not Steve in the way.


	6. Rock and Roll Heart

Usually it's metal, but today it's Clapton.

"I get off on '57 Chevys, I get off on screaming guitar," echoes Tony.

Usually Bruce could be serious. But he likes the way it hits him: he gets off on Tony singing those lyrics.

Usually there's nothing left for Bruce to explain. But when Tony sees his expression, Tony's grin and the roll of his hips promise the world. "Like the way you kiss me..."

It feels like falling into the arms of the night. Bruce is ready. Tony whirls him out of the lab before they go crazy, before they explode.


	7. Undemanding

"Waiting for someone?" Steve asks Bruce. It's hard to tell whether Steve's being ironic.

"I could be waiting forever," Bruce replies. That's definitely ironic.

"Me too." But Steve isn't looking in Tony's direction. Steve's got a secret, something to do with Sam, yet not Sam.

At least Steve understands waiting, and secrets.

Tony's the sort to make big promises and mean them, but Tony's also the sort to forget exactly what he promised. Bruce tries not to take it personally. Eventually even Pepper will decide she's had enough. Bruce can be patient.

The other guy, though, is a different story.


	8. Break

Usually it's the broken ones who come seeking the Hulk. The ones who secretly believe they're monsters, like Natasha.

Tony's not broken. Not that way.

It's not that he isn't reliable. When it comes to big things, the fate of the world, the safety of the Avengers, Tony's always there.

But Tony's terrible at little things. Replying to messages. Finishing up reports. Asking whether Bruce is all right. Bruce tries not to take _that_ personally.

Sometimes Bruce wants to find someone as broken as he is.

Sometimes Bruce wants to break Tony.

Bruce thinks that means it's time to leave.


	9. Actively Napping

Bruce falls asleep whenever Tony drives them anywhere for more than fifteen minutes, no matter how spectacular the scenery. The energy it takes to be the Hulk, or rather NOT to be the Hulk, needs frequent recharging, and relaxing even for a few minutes is enough to lull Bruce to slumber.

Tony doesn't mind. He loves to talk when Bruce is drifting and Tony's eyes are on the horizon. To admit the things he can't tell anyone else. To share a limitless view forward, almost like a dream, that can only be imagined by the very damaged and very blessed.


End file.
